The Child of the Moon
by Yami Hiko
Summary: Ella wakes up late one night and finds a girl in the forest.....but who is she and why is she giving Ella a drapphe?? Chappie 3 up! ^_^
1. Chappie 1: Caelqua's Drapphe

YM: Hi hi!!! I've got a new fic 4 u guys!! But before you read this one, you have to go read "Song of the Wind" by Halfling Rogue. It's on my favorite Stories List.

EC: Shouldn't we ask before we write a sequel to Song of the Wind??

YM: Yeah, but I reviewed on it…….and I never got an answer…….

Ella: Just great.

YM: -_-' shut up. I'm not that bad of a writer.

Ella: Says you.

EC: Children, children!! Stop fighting.

Ella: Fighting? _Fighting!? _I'll show you fighting!!

EC: Save it for the fic.

Ella: -_-' Damn Muses. You can't live with 'em, you can't kill 'em.

EC: You're only here for one reason, so do your job and get it over with.

Ella: //mutters// why don't you do it yourself.

Gau: Ella, just do what they say.

Ella: //rolls eyes// alright Gau. I don't know why you care so much. I really don't.

Gau: Just do it Ella.

Ella: Oh, alright. Yami Megami doesn't own Shadow Skill – hell, she can't even use them – and if you sue her, all you'll get is what's left of her allowance. The grand total of that is (glances at a handful of change) -_-' thirteen cents.

YM: HEY!!! I HAD 14!! WHERE'S MY PENNY!!??

EC: -_-' Just write the fic – we'll look for it later.

YM: Ok…….

Chapter 1: Lace

Ella Ragou had been sleeping, when she suddenly jolted awake. She had no idea what she woke up from – she hadn't been dreaming and there were no sounds in the dead-silent forest. In fact, it was too quiet. Looking around, she saw that the fire had gone out a little while ago and now all it was, was smoke wafting in the gentle breeze. Standing, she was about to simply stretch and go back to sleep, when she heard a sound. It sounded like a drapphe or a pipe of some kind. Sad and mournful, it reminded Ella of something, but she couldn't place her finger on what.

This sound was very compelling, it was so in fact that curiosity got the better of her and she stood despite herself and started to walk to where the sound was coming from. She had been going at the damned forest that seemed bent to make her life a living hell, when finally she came to a clearing. In the middle of that clearing was a tree stump, and sitting on that tree stump was a person.

Staying in the shadows, she watched as the girl sat, looking straight up at the moon, and sang. Her song was tormented, lonely, in desperate need of a friend, and full of a somehow forbidden hope that someone would come and help her. It was mournful, but hopeful; Ella knew this girl wanted help, wanted a friend. She had been told once that a person's music reflects their deepest feelings, and so, this girl was miserable, and possibly being abused.

Ella stepped closer to her to hear the end of the song as it quieted, obviously coming to an end, and stepped on an unheeded twig that lay on the thickly vegetated meadow floor. The girl's head snapped up and she immediately stopped singing. She whipped around to face Ella, and for the first time, Ella got a good look at her in the stark moonlight.

She had long silver hair that cascaded freely down her shoulders to about her mid back, swaying in the soft breeze and curling playfully about her face. The subject of which was made of soft contours, making it seem gentle and inviting; paired with large eyes, she looked both naive and gentle, and also very young. Her shirt was deep black with silver laces that went up her arms and half of her front. Her pants were black also and laced up the sides with the same silver chord, but there were silts near the inside of her thighs. It was an old style, but it was more efficient for traveling than what Ella wore.

Her eyes, which were the purest of chrome, were wide with fright when Ella stepped out of the shadows and she saw the markings on her arms, which she had uncovered to sleep. The girl turned, mane of hair billowing behind her, and stood, all in one fluid movement, and jumped quickly, as if to run.

"Wait, don't go. Who are you?" asked Ella. Stopping dead in her tracks, the girl looked at Ella, eyes bright, the color of the moon, and a soft whisper came.

"You, you are Ella Ragou, the 59th Seville, right?" Ella wasn't sure if it was the wind playing tricks on her or if it was the girl speaking, but she took her chances with the latter and said,

"Yes, I'm Ella Ragou. Who are you?" The girl's eyes brightened at that corroboration and she held out a hand towards Ella. Then, a silver light flashed in front of her and when it ended, there was an ebony box in front of Ella. She looked at it warily, and then at the girl, the subject of which, nodded. Ella tentatively reached out and poked it, half expecting it to attack her or something. When nothing happened, she cautiously opened the box, which stayed suspended in air, as if it were sitting on an invisible table. There, inside the box on black silk, was a drapphe that was carved out of what appeared to be dragonite – white as stone but polished smooth and clean. Someone had taken great care to keep this in extremely good condition. Uncertainly, Ella touched the smooth surface of the drapphe, and knew at one it was dragonite – hard as stone, smooth as silk, yet elegantly delicate. This was a rare piece indeed, and a prized possession to say the very least. Why was this girl giving it to her? Picking it up, she had never seen such a drapphe. She had been almost sure it was made of dragonite, but dragonite was heavy and dense; not a very nice thing to make an instrument out of if you were going to use it for anything other than show. This drapphe was light; practically weightless in fact.

As soon as she picked it up and held it, a wave a familiarity washed over her. Then, she knew who's drapphe this was. Wide eyed and starring, she said,

"Is that you??"……………..

TBC…….

YM: So, how was that??

EC: I still say we should have asked if we could make a sequel to Halfling's fic.

YM: ……..you're probably right, as always………Is it okay that we wrote a sequal to Song of the Wind??

EC: We'll take it down if you don't like it……or re-write parts if you don't like them…..

Ella: Oh shut up already.

Gau: Ella.

Ella: But Gau!! They're being idiots.

Gau: Leave them alone. They can't help it Ella.

Ella: //pouts//

YM: -_-' Anyway, R&R plz!! ^_^

EC: Yeah…then I can bother her relentlessly to write another chapter!!!

YM: -_-' Just R&R…..C&C is appreciated, flames are tolerated but not enjoyed.


	2. Chappie 2: Schrileah

YM: I did expect to get 5 reviews…wow…I'm speechless…

EC: -_-' For once…

YM: :P

Ella: -_-' Yami Megami doesn't own Shadow Skill, and in fact has only seen the second movie, and so there is no possible way she owns it, as she knows next to nothing about it.

YM: ¬ _¬ Thank you Ella.

EC: Well, it's true. All you know is how the story starts and who 5 characters are… -_-'

YM: Shut up!!! , You're so mean……::sniff sniff::

EC: Just start writing…

YM: ^_^!! Okay!!!

//

__

As soon as she picked it up and held it, a wave a familiarity washed over her. Then, she knew who's drapphe this was. Wide eyed and starring, she said,

"Is that you??"………………

//

"Caelqua?! It can't be; you're dead." The girl nodded her head and said,

"Calequa is dead, yes. But-." The quiet whisper of her voice died as a cruel-sounding intonation cut her off, yelling,

"Lace! Where in the hell are you girl? Don't make me come and find you!" Wide, frightened eyes turned toward the sound of the male voice, and in a flash, the chrome colored hair flicked in the after-current as she took off.

Intrigued, Ella slipped the precious drapphe into a belt loop, securing it so that it wasn't going to fall out, and then, started after the girl. She wanted to know what this girl knew about Caelqua. Finding her trail easily enough, Ella stayed behind in the forest where the clearing the pale girl entered started, watching. The girl stopped in front of a tall, burly looking man that dwarfed the girl by at least a foot, and the girl was just a few inches shorter than Ella. When she came to a stop, the man said,

"Where have you been Lace? Stupid bitch. I told you not to wander from camp." And with that, he struck her. Hard. Hard enough that Ella could see a dark river curling down a pale cheek from the corner of her mouth, which glinted with a ruby-colored hue in the sharp moonlight that shrouded the clearing.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again." came the familiar whisper at a gentle tone. The man sounded absolutely livid as he yelled harshly,

"Sorry? Sorry!? Sorry doesn't cut it, you ungrateful little bastard child! It's your fault we're in this mess! It's always your fault, Lace, you filthy little wretch!" 

"You know that's not my name; please stop calling me that." came that gentle, bell like voice, slipping through the night like the moon itself. Growling, the man said,

"I'll call you what ever I like, you little bitch." And with that, he began to slap the child relentlessly. Each slap brought back a terrible memory for Ella; each new cut reminded her of her hateful mother blaming everything on her. No child deserved to live through what she had; especially not one that reminded Ella of the most wonderful person to ever grace her young life. But, as she looked at the chrome colored girl, she was slightly surprised; she let him hit her. Now, you're probably like, well, no duh she let him hit her; he's about six times as strong as her and a hell of a lot bigger. But, that's not what she meant. The little girl didn't brace herself, didn't make any noise, didn't even _move_; all she did was stand there and let him hit her. Now, if you take into effect that he was a very strong looking person, though I know size doesn't matter, and he wasn't even so much as swaying her lithe body with a full out slap, you have to realize that there was something up here. Anyway, about half a minute later, Ella decided that this girl had taken more than enough and was going to do something to stop him, he stopped of his own accord. Then, his gruff voice sounded loud and clear,

"Go. You're not to come back 'til tomorrow night at dusk, you hear? You can fend for yourself for another day for disobeying me." When she moved slowly around and stood there for a minute, back to him, he shouted at her,

"GO DAMMIT!" and kicked the back of her heels. Then, she was gone in a flash of silver. Ella looked around for a minute, and found her sitting by a stream of lazily flowing water, washing her now bloody face off. Ella approached her from behind, and a gentle whisper caught her off guard, saying,

"He's really not that bad, and he is the only companion I have, and so I stay with him." She turned to face Ella for a second, and as she did, Ella caught sight of her pale face. What was once flawless was now marred with a few freely flowing cuts, and a number of bruises. But, what was surprising, was that as Ella looked at her, the dark patches under her skin which Ella had identified as bruises faded and disappeared, and the thin cuts that marred her pale mercury skin stopped bleeding and heeled, blood and all disappearing. By the time it was done healing, she was completely back to normal.

Ella was stunned speechless and completely confused. How in the hell had she healed herself so quickly? It's just, not possible for a normal person to do! As if reading her thoughts, the girl said in her gentle voice,

"I think you're confused now; I can see it in your eyes." Her naivety showed through a little more now, as if she had gotten something out of her system that was making her slightly more serious and depressed. Then, she continued,

"I can heal quickly; I think that's what you're confused about, yes? Well, it has to do with how I knew Caelqua, if you are interested." Ella looked at her for a second, and then said,

"You knew Caelqua? Alright; I want to know. But first, I who are you?" The girl smiled a soft smile and said,

"I am a friend. But if you must call me by a name, call me Schrileah. I knew Caelqua, because, she was my mother."……

TBC……

YM: ^_^ There. Another short chapter, but it's an update, right?  
EC: -_-'

Ella: Why am I still here?  
EC: I don't know.

YM: ^^;; Neither do I 

Gau: Anyway, R&R and maybe YM will write more…..

YM: ^_^!! What he said!! ^_~


	3. Chappie 3: The Story of Schrileah

YM: ^_^ I'm back again.

EC: -_-' Oh great.

Ella: Ditto.

Gau: -_-' Be nice Ella.

Ella: But Gau, they're incompetent, and they make us so OOC it's not even remotely humorous!

Gau: -_-' Yami Megami does not own anything, be it people, places, or things, coupled with Shadow Skill, so therefore, don't sue her.

YM: ^_^ Thanx Gau! ^_^

EC: -_-' Just shut up and start writing…-_-'

YM: ^_^ KK!! ^_^

EC: -_-'

Chapter 3: The Story of Shrileah

//

__

"I am a friend. But if you must call me by a name, call me Schrileah. I knew Caelqua, because, she was my mother."……

//

"Wait, wait, hold _on_ a second! You are Caelqua's daughter?! How? She didn't have any children before she became a slave, and she…she died in the ring." That last sentence was a little difficult for Ella to say out loud, but that was also where Schrileah shook her head gently.

"No. She did not die in the ring. You took her away from it, and would not let her go. Then, they took her from you, and you were set free. But, you never saw her body burned, did you?" Thinking back, Ella shook her head; no, she hadn't actually seen Caelqua's body be incinerated because she was taken away from there quickly, but she had assumed that it had been. The answer that came was even as always; not holding any emotion but the simple warm life that sustained it. 

"That's because she wasn't. A shaman, by the name of Churtois, had seen the match, and felt pity on Caelqua because she had to die, and felt love for her because she was so beautiful. He bought her body from the slavers before they could burn it, and using his magic, was able to revive her after treating the wound that killed her. It was difficult, and drained him to almost the point of death, but it was successful. When she came back, she was eternally grateful to him, and agreed to become his wife for that, as she fell in love with him as well. Though, there was not a day that she didn't speak of you; wonder if you were being treated as you should, though never questioning that you were alive." This was a lot to take in. Caelqua lived? But, how in the…? Even the strongest of magicks couldn't have brought her back from the other side, because Ella hadn't give her body up for a very long time after she had been killed. Perhaps not half a day, but still, quite a few hours.

"But then, how did she-?" Ella started. Then why wasn't Caelqua alive now? Schrileah had said so herself when she agreed with Ella that Caelqua was dead. The pale girl seemed to understand, because she said,

"Well, she became impregnated with me, and then one day, decided that she wanted to see you again, because she was so sure that you were still living for some reason or another; she never really thought anything would kill you. Said that you were too strong willed and determined to live. So, she began to carve, and shape with the utmost care. Churtois had no idea what it was, but he helped her with what he could, getting her materials and helping her with this that and the other thing here and there. It took almost five months of work but the piece was starting to take shape. That was when she had me. She lived through childbirth, and though she was slightly weakened, she took care of me and in the next 12 months, finished the Drapphe that now hangs in your belt loop, as she had intended it to. Then, she decided that she wanted to take it to you herself; wanted to see you face to face. So, she began her search. She traveled from town to town, asking anyone and everyone if they had ever heard of an Ella Ragou. This was years after the day you were set free, but still, she got close to nowhere in a very short time. Then, she was tipped off that there was a young fighter studying the arts of the Shadow Skill in the Karuda school. That was where she set off to go, but first, she returned home to Churtois to ask him to come with her. He agreed, and so they packed a few things to take, and spent one night home before leaving. That was the first night that I saw, and it was also the worst night of my life." Her voice was wavering, and Ella could see sparkles running down her pale cheeks. It hurt her to tell the seville this, and yet, she continued with her story, saying,

"That night, a spiteful few people that didn't like Caelqua snooping around the town and looking for the Karuda school and the Ragou girl came to the house, clad in black and silent as shadows. They got to my mother and father killing them, destroying every room as they went, looting the house, and looking for them. Then, as suddenly as they came, they left. I am alive because my mother heard them just before they entered the bedroom, and made me crawl under the bed and hide, dropping a blanket in front of me and over the side of the bed to hide me." Her voice became choked with tears; she more than obviously blamed herself for her mother's death. But then, Schrileah continued,

"A-after they left, I crawled out from under the bed, and, being about three, had no idea what had happened, besides the fact that they had hurt mommy and daddy. C-caelqua lay on the bed, bleeding freely from quite a few wounds, and she told me to take the drapphe and find you. I didn't know who you were, and so, she gave me a picture. In my mind's eye, I saw a little blonde girl with bold eyes and strong personality. She gave me then the box that the drapphe was in and said, 'go 'leah. Hurry. You heard us talking about the Karuda school, and so, you know where it is. Please, you can do this; I know you can.' I cried as she closed her eyes, never to open them again. I knew that she couldn't be brought back, because Churtois was a master at his art, and was the only one in existence, now deceased, and so, no one else would be able to bring either of them back. There was so much I knew at such a young age, growing up around magic and intellect, and so, I knew what to do; I just didn't think that I could do it. I set off immediately, and that was the last time I saw the living Caelqua." Ella had a question that she had held off, but was now extremely curious, and so asked gently,

"What did you mean that that was the first night that you saw? Were you, blind before, or something?" She shook her head and said,

"No, I wasn't blind. I could see perfectly well in the physical world. But, I told you that I lived with magick, remember? Well, that magick had an effect on me that is not always a positive one. When I look to the moon, sometimes I see things. If I look to the face of the full moon, I see the future. If I look to the reflection of the full or crescent moon on still water, I see the past. And, if I look to the half moon, reflected or not, I can see what is happening then, in any place in the world. That night was the first night I had ever looked to the full moon before, and that night, I saw people, killing Caelqua and Churtois. I had been terrified, but I didn't tell Caelqua about it; I thought it was just some part of my frightening imagination kicking in. Perhaps if I had said something then……" she broke off as she cried silently to herself, leaning in her head on her bent knee and setting her right arm on it. Ella not knowing what to do, shuffled closer to her and said,

"It's alright. It's not your fault. You were only three; you didn't know." Gently, Ella put a hand on her shoulder, and as she did, three of her fingers reached pale skin instead of the material of her shirt, and something happened. Before the blonde's eyes shot images, images of pain and suffering. Of a little girl with silver white hair struggling to get away from someone and bring the box with her that seemed much to big for her to carry. Of a girl just barely escaping someone who wanted to kill her and take what she had. Seeing in the reflection of the full moon the night that Caelqua died. At the age of 10, being taken into the Karuda school after she had gotten past the guards on the fighting skills that she had learned to survive. Being sold to the slaver lord that happened to intercept them before they got to see Scarface. 

Fighting to keep the precious box that had been the last wish of her mother for her to deliver as she was taken to a secret underground organization of slavers that hadn't been arrested. Sitting for years in the dank cell, seeing the moonlight only when she was taken to the ring to fight or to watch a fight. Learning how to control her visions, and how to do other things, like hide the drapphe from the view of those without magick. Watching the fights and imitating the moves of the others so that she might survive the next match. Winning match after match and refusing to kill the opponent, using what she could of her power to sway the hands of the guards that came to kill her at her refusal. Being sold to the burly man from the clearing, his name on a paper that he had handed to the slavers. It read 'Jeddar Smith'. 

Jeddar blaming everything that went wrong on her, and taking it out on her through physical assault that didn't make her flinch because the blows were not felt; she would look to the sky and be comforted by the moon or sun, whichever she could see. Being raped more than once because Jeddar decided he needed some extra money, though never giving him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain; always keeping a decidedly neutral look. Wandering around the forests as far as she could while they traveled, searching for whom she was told while in slavery was Ella Ragou, the 59th seville. Looking into the water where the moon was reflected accidentally, and seeing memories and things that she had long since tried to forget and had mostly succeeded in. Not being able to escape when Jeddar drank all that he could with what little gold there was and decided to have some 'fun' with Schrileah; her powers didn't work on an intoxicated mind. And finally, finding Ella and giving her the drapphe, which she had spent now 14 of her 17 years attempting to do. Then, it stopped as Schrileah pushed away from Ella quickly, knowing what was happening, and not being able to stop it.

"I-I'm sorry. You didn't need to see that." she said, knowing that Ella had seen the rest of her memories up until now, which was what she was thinking about when the blonde had put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wh-when I think about things, and someone or something comes in skin to skin contact with me, they see it unless I have control over my power at the time, which usually doesn't happen if I'm really far into it. I'm sorry; I should have warned you." Ella was speechless. This girl was the personification of the moon, and the daughter of Caelqua, and she had lived through all of that and hadn't changed from the time that she had been forced to go out on her own? She was more like Caelqua than looks alone; she simply would _not_ be beaten down for anything. Then, a gold glint touched the corner of Ella's eyes, and she looked up, realizing that it was sunrise. And then, looking to Schrileah, she blinked as the pale girl was gone in the flick of her snowy silver hair……

YM: Ok, should that be the end, or do you want more??

Ella: Just stop the insanity!

Gau: Ella.

YM: -_-' I wasn't talking to you.

EC: R 'n' R plz.


	4. Chappie 4: Epilogue

YM: Last chappie!!

Ella: Finally!! The torment has ended!!

YM: :P Gau, will you do the disclaimer?

Gau: Yeah. YM doesn't own Shadow Skill or anything associated with it.

YM: ^_^ Great! On to the last chapter; chapter 4!!

Chapter 4: Epilogue

//

__

Then, a gold glint touched the corner of Ella's eyes, and she looked up, realizing that it was sunrise. And then, looking to Schrileah, she blinked as the pale girl was gone in the flick of her snowy silver hair……

//

Standing up, Ella looked around, wondering where Schrileah had gone. Wandering through the forest, her thoughts rested on Gau for only a split second before she decided that he could take care of himself, and didn't need her to watch him _every_ second.

Treading quietly, she looked around the general area where she had been, and she simply couldn't seem to find the girl. She wanted to ask her more about……she didn't know what; she just wanted to talk to this girl some more………

……sitting down on a boulder in front of a waterfall that she had found on accident, Ella sighed and removed the drapphe from her belt; she hadn't found Schrileah, and it had been a day already; the bloody sky was fading to bruises as she watched [1].

Putting the clarinet-like instrument to her lips, she began to play as she used to with Caelqua, and memories began to flow back to her, some fond, some not so pleasant. She remembered Caelqua's kindness, her patience; she hadn't deserved to die in that cell with the slavers all around. Hadn't deserved to die at all in fact. She was one of those people who deserved to live for years and decades and centuries without aging a day, and staying just the wonderful, kind person that they were by nature.

Blinking, she felt someone, or something watching her, and turning to look at the forest behind her, she saw messy brown hair and matching eyes watching her.

"Where have you been Ella? I've been looking for you all day." said Gau, emerging from the shadows. Standing up on the rock as she turned the rest of the way to face him, she said,

"Oh, nowhere. I figured you needed some alone time; I was looking for a … friend … she gave this to me." She gestured to the drapphe in her hand. Then, she heard something behind her. Turning quickly, she saw that it indeed was Schrileah. She stood _on_ the lake, feet barely touching the surface of the water. She smiled at Ella, he voice came to the Seville's ears,

"I have done as asked; I can go to see my mother now. Goodbye Ella Seville." Her voice had a dreamy, sleep-like quality, that made Ella think that perhaps she wasn't really there. Then, cast down from the moon came a beam, and it lit on Schrileah, illuminating her paler-than-pale features, and making her almost invisible with light, so that she glowed like a goddess and couldn't be looked at. Then, something materialized behind the girl. Straining to see through the moon beams, Ella gasped as she heard an oh-so-familiar and long-missed voice whisper,

"Be happy Ella." And then, the light ceased, and when the lake could be viewed again, there was no one to be seen; they were both gone. _Goodbye Caelqua; 'm glad you're ok, and 'm glad that you're happy,_ thought Ella as she stood and wrapped an arm around Gau's shoulders.

"Who was that Ella?" asked the confused boy that was her younger brother. Smiling, Ella looked up to the full moon and said,

"Just a friend Gau; just a friend."

Owari…

YM: There, finished!!

Ella: Great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__________________^!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EC: R'n'R plz! Did the ending suck? I thought it did!

YM: :P You're so mean!! ::sobs::

EC: ::rolls eyes::


End file.
